3years
by xzlyne
Summary: The continuation from the ending of chapter 558 'Tomorrow'. After Kagome returns to the feudal era, she comes face to face to threats that oppose her to be together with Inuyasha. As well as a newly found demon whose goal is to kill a prized baby.
1. Since My Return

It has been three years since Kagome's departure and an ever gloomy Inuyasha becomes free with happy thoughts about her when s

It has been three years since Kagome's departure and an ever-gloomy Inuyasha become free with happy thoughts about her when she finally resurfaced into the feudal era. Now they would finally be able to wed but the two have not been able to truthfully confessed their feelings for one another or define their relationship. Now, Kagome is no longer your average fifteen years old high school girl, but instead a more womanly eighteen years old. The new Kagome would no longer be traveling through time, instead she decided she would dedicate her life into living with Inuyasha and practice the art of making potions with purification with the help of Kaedae and along side her is a teenage girl named Rin. On the other hand, Sango and Miroku are parents of twins and a healthy newborn boy. Sango is now a retired taija and lives as a housewife while Miroku works with Inuyasha; together they destroy the threats that lurk within the villages. Kohaku and Sesshomaru are usually nowhere to be in sight because they train to be the best but often come to the village to visit or make delivers. Last but no least, just like Kohaku, Shippo trains to improve his abilities and visits Kaedae's village more often. The feudal era has been a peaceful place after the destruction of the sacred jewel shard and the death of Naraku.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A week after Kagome returned to the feudal era around two in the morning, Kagome and Kaedae could not find in their abilities to turn in for the night, they both decided to lit up the fire place while they wait for the arrival of Inuyasha and Shippo whose been missing since dinner. Rin was sleeping like a rock while Shippo creep in through the front doors hoping the females would not be too mad at him for arriving so late.

"Shippo, thank god you're finally here! Did you come by yourself? Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked in a barrage of questions.

"You mean you're not mad at me for coming home late? And, sorry, but I haven't seen Inuyasha all day?" Shippo said in relief.

However, Shippo did see the look on Kagome's face. It was an enough answer for anyone to know that something was not right with Inuyasha. If it had not been for her asking then, one would be able to acknowledge it through her disappointment of the answer to her question.

"Ye, Shippo is not of the hook as of yet" Kaedae said, she turned her head to face Kagome who looked as if she was going to cry. "But, Kagome do not worry so much. Inuyasha would be fine, he is powerful, and you must have faith in his abilities." Kaedae added.

A quick breeze blew by and the fire blew out; Kaedae, Kagome, and Shippo were all able to presume a figure by the door away to be a demon. The eyes of the demon were a darkened red and they were all able to tell this demon has a strong battle aura.

"Don't worry I'll kill him" Shippo said. He made a huge leap from where he stood to where the demon is standing. "Fox Fire Revised" he said. The demon had dodge the attack and lit up the fireplace in five seconds. Everyone was able to see the face of Inuyasha.

"Well Shippo it's nice to see you too!" Inuyasha exclaimed putting his hands on his hips. However, Shippo did not get a chance to respond to Inuyasha because a very worried Kagome embrace Inuyasha very tightly. Inuyasha stood dumb-founded as she embraced him and cried in his chest. Minutes later, it had struck him the girl pleading her eyes on him was indeed crying because of him. He looked down at her, and faced her, face to face.

"Oi, Kagome please stop crying. It is very unhealthy for a beautiful maiden such as you." Inuyasha tried to soothe her, so he brought her head against his chest and placed his hands on top of her head.

"You idiot! Do you even know what time it is?" Kagome yelled through her now horsed voice.

Kaedae knew immediately that it was not in her place to listen to a lovers quarrel. She forced herself and Shippo to take a walk, once she was gone Inuyasha grab her shoulder and pushed her back enough for him to see her face. He was angry with her, but he did not know exactly why he felt so much anger towards this girl.

"Just exactly explain to me, why I am called the idiot here?" He screamed at her. Kagome is wash over with guilt; soon her face was facing the floor.

"Sorry, I was just worried because you didn't come back for dinner. It is already the next day so I was extremely worried for you. But, please, tell me where you were?" The look of her face was unforgotten when she brought her head up to look into his eyes.

"I was out!" He responded, wishing really badly that he should of took that opportunity to leave the hut as well as to stop himself from looking into Kagome' s eyes.

"Out where?" She begged for an answer.

"Don't worry about it!" He moved her aside so they were no longer facing each other. Soon he turns toward the door. "I will be sleeping outside if someone needs me." He added.

"Don't go I need you!" She confessed. "I need you…here…with me. Together for at least tonight, I need you to sleep with me." She finally added, Kagome felt no embarrassment to what she just said, the reason she came to the feudal era was to spend her life with Inuyasha.

Inuyasha did not respond to her confession and left her as he headed to the outdoors to sleep on the roof. On the other hand, Kagome fell to knees and hit the ground in front of her and in that moment, Kaedae and Shippo came through the door. She began to cry with her face facing towards the floor as to purposely letting the tears mark their territory. Kaedae took the girl to bed and watched her cry herself to sleep. Shippo could no longer see Kagome like this, a member he considers family crying for a jerk like Inuyasha. He stormed outside to the roof to beat the half-demon up but stop when he saw a little bit of tears in Inuyasha's eyes. Shippo did not dare to ask him what was wrong, instead he went to hug Inuyasha and let the poor half-demon cry himself to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Early in the morning Kagome woken up to the face of the man who broken her heart. The look of his face glowed from the sunrise that was slowly rising ahead.

"Hey, how are you? Did you sleep well?" Inuyasha asked.

"Morning and I feel great thanks to you!" Kagome said in an annoyance.

"Do you need me to get you anything?" Inuyasha asked a little bit concerned.

"Do** I** _need_ **YOU**? I needed you last night, but I am not so sure if I need you anymore." She said. She gotten up and left to go outside but stop between the outside and the inside of Kaedae's hut. "Tell the other's I will be at Sango's." she said before officially leaving. Inuyasha did not know what to do; his ears were full of pain from just hearing the words that came out of Kagome's mouth. He stood there in shock while his face looked towards where she stood last. He needed to speak with her but she is upset because of him. Stretching while she woke, Inuyasha saw Rin waking up and he only hope she did not hear the conversation said earlier.

"Good Morning Lord Inuyasha!" She said. "Um…where's Lady Kagome?" She added after spotting the unmade bed and the missing girl.

"She told me to tell everyone she would be visiting Sango and Miroku." He said with a sadden tone. His eyes looked to the floor and kneel he remembered the words he told her last night as well as how happy they both were when she returned to the feudal era. _"This was not supposed to happen! We were supposed to catch up from our three years separation and settle done when the time was right." _He thought. He was upset with himself and he noticed that he was worrying Rin, for she was now trying to comfort him the best way possible. Slowly he got up from the floor and headed Miroku's hut before he heard the screaming teenage girl call after him.

"Lord Inuyasha, wait!" She called after him

"What is it now, Rin?"

"Please tell Lady Kagome to return for her training before Lady Kaedae wakes up"

"Okay, I will try!" He said.

"I hope he will be okay." Shippo said from the roof, he jumped down next to Rin.

"When did you wake up? And what ever do you mean Shippo?" She replied.

"Last night, Inuyasha cried himself to sleep." Shippo said in a sadden tone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Great now I'm stuck here walking for fifteen minutes. INUYASHA YOU JERK!" Kagome screamed.

"Sorry!" He said when his jump landed in front of her.

"Inuyasha…what are you doing here?" She demanded her answer from him.

"Fixing my mistakes, as well as delivering a message from Rin"

"What did Rin say?"

"Go back to the house to train, but I don't want you too!"

"I am not going to do what you please Inuyasha but I'm not going to go back to the village until I see Sango."

"You're not going anywhere until we fix you and me." He forcefully grabs her wrist and pulls her towards him. "Don't you know that one day we will settle down together?" He added.

"Let go of me you filthy half breed." Kagome slapped him after she soon realized what she said and what she had done. "Inuyasha…I mean… this isn't how…" She stumbled on her to say sorry but she hurt her hanyou, and now it seemed nothing in this world could take that back.

"It's okay. I have to go to work anyway. Do you need a ride to Sango's?" He said in his most hurtful voice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**AN:** Hello there! Some may notice that I am the creator to the story, 'Hard as a Rock' but I assure you this story is not going to be like that and that story will soon be removed. As well as my other story, 'Ranma and Akane Ending' will be either revise or put on hold.

I also wish to thank anyone who enjoyed this chapter. If you did not like my story, please give constructive criticism. I wish to improve my writing since I am not a native English speaker.

Please give me reviews for questions, your ideas/opinion, or just to say hi, my only motivation to continue writing is if my readers enjoy my writing.


	2. Since My Return Part Two

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Recap: **

"You're not going anywhere until we fix you and me." He forcefully grabs her wrist and pulls her towards him. "Don't you know that one day we will settle down together?" He added.

"Let go of me you filthy half breed." Kagome slapped him after she soon realized what she said and what she had done. "Inuyasha…I mean… this isn't how…" She stumbled on her to say sorry but she hurt her hanyou, and now it seemed nothing in this world could take that back.

"It's okay. I have to go to work anyway. Do you need a ride to Sango's?" He said in his most hurtful voice.

"Yes, would you take me there?" Kagome said feeling guilty.

"Sure, I'll help you from the demons who love to take pretty maidens like yourself on this road" He said grinning. They both continue to walk on the road that led to Sango's hut neither in an awkward silence.

"Inuyasha are you mad at me? I said something really hurtful to you just now." She said placing both hands above her chest. She was trying to signify that she was extremely sorry, but confused because he was not arguing back.

"Mad? Why would I be mad? I am kind of sad that you ended our relationship that way." He said not once looking into her eyes. He could not handle it; the woman he thought he would spend the rest of his life with had broken his heart, yet again.

"Ended? Inuyasha I want to be with you! That's why I came bac…" She replied.

"STOP! There is no you and me; you called me…you called me a…a filthy half-breed. If you always thought that, why did you of all people have to say it? I would of prefer something like _"I can't be with you!"_ then calling me the worse names in the book. Who knows maybe one day I will understand why you said it? But right now, I just want to bring you unharmed to Sango's and go to work with Miroku." He said cutting her off her sentence, not once did he look into her eyes as they continue to walk to Miroku's hut. He felt so hurt; words themselves could not explain it.

"But Inuyasha…"

"ENOUGH! Besides, we are almost there. Look Sango is right in front of the hut sweeping as usual." He said cutting her off yet again.

Kagome did not look so well when Sango laid her eyes on her. She looks like the end of the world was near and she just lost everything she own. Miroku appear at the doorway to inform Sango the twins finish eating and they were playing with their toys. He then notice the look on Kagome's face then he look at the facial expression Inuyasha was making, he knew they had gotten into a big fight so he decided to separate them as soon as possible. He hopes to find out as to why Kagome is not looking so happy from Inuyasha point of view and Sango find out Kagome's side of the story. Together he and Sango would be able to solve the problem.

"Let's go Inuyasha! The demon today is much more powerful then the last one." Miroku said. Kagome walked to Sango's side and looked at the men who were about to leave into a new village.

"Coming monk" He said before taking off. He then look in Kagome's eyes and saw her sadden face. "Hold on monk" He walks in front of Kagome and look deeply into her eyes. He grabs the side of her arms and begins to talk. "I won't come back to get you so leave to Kaedae's before dark. I won't be coming to Kaedae's either." He gently lay his lips on her cheek and gave her a kiss he wish he could have giving her on her lips. "I will never forget you, and I will always remember you! I wish you the best." He let her go and left to work.

Kagome falls to the ground and starts to cry. Sango has been unaware of what happened between her and Inuyasha so she decides that she cheers Kagome before asking her what had happened.

"Inuyasha explain to me what is going on between you and Kagome?" Miroku asks worried about the relationship between his two friends.

"Gees monk, you're worst than the girl." He replies. Inuyasha did not want to tell Miroku who would eventually tell Sango that they had broken up because Kagome called him a filthy hanyou.

"Inuyasha speak at once!" Miroku demanded.

"Alright already, we broke up" Inuyasha spoke as if the situation did not really matter to him.

"Ha, so I take you guys had an usual fight, in three days you'll be back together" Miroku said relived that it was that and nothing more.

"This was no usual fight she called me a filthy half-breed." He explains.

"Come on, Inuyasha do not mistake me for a joker, we all know that our Kagome will never be able to hurt your heart. You are the one to always hurt hers, have you even seen the look she wore this morning." Miroku said.

"Well if you don't believe me, that is fine, but I only speak the truth. And besides Kagome broken my heart plenty of times like when she chose Koga over me…" Inuyasha said defensively.

"Alright Inuyasha, but did she really call you that?" He asked.

"Of course, monk."

"So what do you plan to do now, Inuyasha?"

"I don't have the slightest clue, Miroku I really love her. Am still in love with her, what am I going to do without her by my side?" Inuyasha said, extremely worried. This was the first time Miroku has seen Inuyasha like this excluding the time were they were separated for three years. The boys have stop talking and continue to head to the village to exterminate the demon.

"Kagome what happened between you and Inuyasha?" Sango said finally getting the young girl to calm down and relax.

"I really screwed up this time" She said. The tears in her face continue to fall. She knew that she could not stop, even if she cried a whole day.

"Well, why don't you start from the beginning?" Sango said reassuring the girl that she could take her time.

Kagome had told Sango the whole story from the moment Inuyasha ignored her to stay with him for the night to the time Inuyasha had accuse her for breaking up with him. By the time, Kagome was finish, Sango was shock and she did not really know what to say. She knew that Kagome had not meant to call him a dirty hanyou but maybe they were not breaking up from what Kagome had said but from false accusation for misunderstanding each other's feelings.

"Kagome, why don't we hit the hot springs? I'll make sure to bring the children if you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind. Hurry let's go!"

As the young ladies went into the hot springs to settle down and discuss further of Kagome's problem. Soon the sun was setting and Kagome said her farewells to Sango and the children. To her surprise, Shippo came along and decided to see her back to Kaedae's hut. Just as sunset became nightfall, Miroku and Inuyasha both entered the hut. Miroku had indeed invite Inuyasha to his home to move his secret plan forward to get the two back together. Sango was thrilled when she saw her husband.

"Welcome back Miroku and Inuyasha! Dinner is now served." Sango said.

"Hello darling!" Miroku said seductively.

"Hey Sango!" Inuyasha said dryly. "What are we eating today?"

"Glad you ask a bowl of solution to your problems." She replied. "Kagome please come!"

Miroku had smile and he soon remembered as to why he pick Sango over many other females. However, Inuyasha was furious he did not want to see the woman who had insulted him hours ago. "I told to go to Kaedae's before dark! What are you doing? I thought I made it clear that I did not want to see you anymore."

"I did go to Kaedae's and I told her I will be staying at Sango's to handle my problems I also went to her hut to pick up my stuff. Shippo saw me there and back. I think we need to talk before you make this official about us breaking up" She replied.

"There is nothing we need to talk about you nefarious bitch!"

"Inuyasha that is enough! Lady Kagome only wishes to speak to you about the things that are troubling her and unfortunately for you, you are the problem." Miroku said trying to speak calmly to him.

"Inuyasha may we please go in private to talk about this." Kagome said.

"I guess I have nothing to lose, find let's go." He responds.

The troubling couple left the hut to speak alone. They were in the Inuyasha Forest in front of the Bones-Eater well. Kagome had hoped that if she talked to him maybe he would change his mind about breaking up with her.

"So, I believe you brought me here so you could speak to me, right?" Inuyasha had started the conversation.

"Yes! I am sorry for calling you a filthy-hanyou but no matter what I said, I cannot fix what I have done. I do not think that was the only thing troubling our relationship. I mean that ever since I met you, you always brought me a happy smile that will never go away. What I am trying to say is I am always going to be by your side as long as you stick to mine. I will never take back that promise, and I presume you shall not either. Inuyasha, I love you!"

"Kagome…You're the first person that ever really loved me as well as to say it to me, but your awful words still pierce my heart. But, maybe…we can work something out. After we truly discuss our feelings, and I have forgiven you and you forgiven me." He said.

**AN:** Hello There! I would like to thank everyone for his or her reviews and/or just visiting my story. I would also like to say that English is a very hard language, but can be extremely fun to write which is why many of my readers will encounter a change in my writing. I will be taking my freshman English course soon so I do have a goal to have the ability to write at least ten pages in one night to increase my typing. I would also like to add that if you think my writing is getting worse please inform me about it, I tried to update as soon as possible, but it seems like my copy in fanfiction will remain in chapter one. Thank You!

Please give me reviews for questions, your ideas/opinion, or just to say hi, my only motivation to continue writing is if my readers enjoy my writing.

**SPECIAL ****THANKS!**

MediaMiner Member angel-up-above-heaven

Reviewer bettychan

FanFiction Member demonalchemist5

FanFiction Member knifethrower

MediaMiner Member IluvInuFanFics


End file.
